


Lab Coat

by ragnarokwrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Science, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Science Boyfriends, Tumblr Prompt, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarokwrites/pseuds/ragnarokwrites
Summary: Prompt: Bruce is surprised to find that Thor finds it hot when he gets a bit more worked-up and commanding.------------Thor found himself in Bruce’s lab for a second time that night, prompting the stubborn scientist to get some rest. The god wrapped his blanketed arms around his partner, chin resting on the other man’s head as he encompassed them both in the bubble of warmth.“You are getting very sleepy.” he repeated rhythmically, swaying them slightly.“Hey!” Bruce yelped, elbowing Thor’s side. “Watch it! I’m so close to getting this, I can feel it.” he stated, hands moving methodically over the slew of vials and beakers before them.Thor pulled back slightly, a bit caught off guard by the edge in Bruce’s voice. He’d been a rather frequent visitor of the lab the past few weeks, sitting alongside his boyfriend while the scientist crunched numbers or typed out the findings of his latest research. He had never seen Bruce so concentrated before, so intense. Thor couldn’t say he wasn’t intrigued, though.





	Lab Coat

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that followed me on tumblr: sorry, no new work here but backing up an ask prompt on ao3! I made the decision today to delete my tumblr for both mental health reasons I've discussed on there and to allow me to focus on my own work. Thanks to all of you that reblogged, liked, and left asks or comments about my fics, it meant the world to me to see them. I appreciate all your love and support more than you guys even know, thanks for a great run!
> 
> If you're new here: Hi! Enjoy this here flirty science fic I wrote last year!

Thor found himself in Bruce’s lab for a second time that night, prompting the stubborn scientist to get some rest. The god wrapped his blanketed arms around his partner, chin resting on the other man’s head as he encompassed them both in the bubble of warmth.

“You are getting very sleepy.” he repeated rhythmically, swaying them slightly. 

“Hey!” Bruce yelped, elbowing Thor’s side. “Watch it! I’m so close to getting this, I can feel it.” he stated, hands moving methodically over the slew of vials and beakers before them. 

Thor pulled back slightly, a bit caught off guard by the edge in Bruce’s voice. He’d been a rather frequent visitor of the lab the past few weeks, sitting alongside his boyfriend while the scientist crunched numbers or typed out the findings of his latest research. He had never seen Bruce so concentrated before, so intense. Thor couldn’t say he wasn’t intrigued, though. 

“Alright, alright.” the blonde countered, hands raised in defeat. “Can I at least help, then?” he asked, figuring the sooner Bruce was done, the sooner he’d be able to coerce the sleep-deprived scientist into the warmth of their bed. 

Bruce nodded, eyes still fixated on the work before him. The god’s eyes were bright as he sauntered proudly across the room, equiping himself with a lab coat and goggles. He’d half expected the stubborn scientist to say no, to have to resort to pouting or bargaining, the promise of a back massage definitely not off the table. 

“Thor. Come here, quick.” the scientist called, pulling Thor out of his thoughts. “Pass me that vial over there, with the blue liquid. Hurry.” he said, tone commanding.

Thor came quickly to his aid, an eyebrow quirked. That’s new. 

“The tongs” he called next, hand outstretched expectantly.

The scientist’s voice had sounded-- so demanding, so confident in just those few short words. Thor had to admit, he was a bit surprised how attractive he found it. 

“Now get me that jar over there, with the powder.”

Thor tried to ignore the way his head was spinning ever so slightly.  _ It must be the chemicals _ , he thought. 

“The brown bottle, the one with the blue marker”

Thor reached for it wordlessly, ignoring the way his steadily increasing heart rate. _Shit, is it getting hot in here?_ _This coat is like a furnace._

Bruce continued working, calling occasionally for Thor to pass him this or mix that. The god did so absentmindedly, thoughts racing a mile a minute. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Bruce for long. He’d been in the lab with the man more times than he could count, but it’d never been like this. Bruce was positively radiating confidence. He stood tall and commanding, jaw set in determination. There was no hesitation in his movements, each precise and expert. He’d never quite seen this side of Bruce, so certain, so assertive. And damn if it didn’t drive Thor absolutely crazy. 

And god, his voice. While Thor loved the usual softness and slight rasp Bruce possessed, he had to admit the the deep, commanding tone he’d taken on was positively intoxicating. He allowed his mind to venture off, considering what the other man might sound like elsewhere, outside the white walls of the lab and between the sheets of their--.

“Thor? Thor!” Bruce called, tearing the god from his thoughts. The way he said he name did nothing to diminish the tightness in his belly, or the way his breathing had deepened, slow and labored. 

Thor blinked, eyes shifting from the man he’d been fixated on to the black mass he’d held up in the tube between them. He quirked an eyebrow. 

Bruce rattled on about its contents, filling the air with words Thor couldn’t for the life of him focus on. Usually Thor was elated to hear his boyfriend talk enthusiastically about his work, but he couldn’t force his mind to make sense of the words. Rather, he found himself fixated on the man himself. The way his sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, forearm flexing slightly as he leaned on the table behind him. The intensity of his gaze caused the taller man to squirm when their eyes flitted up to meet. 

Bruce paused, crossing his arms as he watched the god curiously. “Hey. Hey! Are you okay?” 

Thor hummed, moving closer to the scientist until they were inches apart. “Are you done? Please tell me you’re done.” he said, pulling on the flaps of his lab coat.

Bruce quirked an eyebrow, oblivious. “Yeah, yeah just about. I just have to clean up--” 

“No!” Thor yelped, a bit too quickly. He leaned in, just close enough that their lips brushed as he spoke. “Do it later.” Me first, he thought. His eyes flitted up to meet the scientist’s briefly, before closing the distance between them, kissing his partner deeply. 

Bruce pulled back after a beat, flustered. “W-what was that all about?”

Thor smirked at the light flush of his cheeks. Bruce was always so surprised by how attractive Thor found him, why Thor would never understand.  “Do you really not know? I’ll explain later. Come on.” 

He pulled the scientist behind him, making a beeline for the door. 

“Oh, and keep on the coat.” Thor smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on the fence about whether or not I'll be uploading more fics on here. I have some ideas and I want to try a multi-chapter series but I just haven't been as enthusiastic about reading or writing fics about these guys lately. Not really sure why, not really sure how to get myself back into it. If you'd like to see any potential new fics from me in the future, be sure to subscribe so ao3 lets you know!
> 
> I love you all, have a great day!


End file.
